La Chica De La Luna Tatuada
by L. Salander
Summary: Seiya Kou es un aclamado periodista que por perder un caso, termina siendo contratado por Artemis Kou para descubrir al asesino de su nieta, quien cada año, lo tortura, enviándole estrellas como las que ella le regalaba en vida. Nadie pudo resolver el misterio en 30 años. Hasta que Serena Tsukino, una hábil hacker, entra en la vida de Seiya Kou para ayudarle y resolver su vida.
1. Un Caso Perdido

**La Chica de la Luna Plateada**

 **Seiya Kou es un aclamado periodista que por perder un caso, termina siendo contratado por Artemis Kou para descubrir al asesino de su nieta, Kakyuu Kinmoku, quien cada año, lo tortura, enviándole estrellas como las que ella le regalaba en vida. Nadie pudo resolver el misterio en 30 años. Pero no es hasta que Serena Tsukino, una hábil hacker, entra en la vida de Seiya Kou para ayudarle en su investigación… y resolver su vida. (Versión Libre de Los Hombres que No Amaban a las Mujeres)**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Un Caso Perdido**

Seiya Kou, o el "Chico Maravilla" como lo habían apodado desde que había ingresado en el mundo del periodismo, jamás había escrito nada que no fuera cierto. Nada. Siempre había confiado en sus fuentes y sus artículos estaban llenos de sensación, de verdad y ardor. Y ahora, afuera de la corte japonesa, se sentía derrotado. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía el sabor de la derrota mojándole los labios. Por haber escrito contra el archimillonario, Rubeus Black, ahora le habían demandado, se había dado cuenta que le habían visto la cara, que sus pruebas habían sido falseadas por Photoshop y que le encontraban culpable por difamación y que ahora debía pagarle a Black alrededor de 750 000 dólares. Eso lo dejaba seriamente afectado económicamente. Cuando salió del juzgado, una lluvia de periodistas se avalanzó sobre él.

\- Seiya, chico maravilla ¿interpondrás un amparo?

\- ¿Harás una apelación?

\- Haré una apelación a ustedes para que me dejen marchar en paz… gusto en verles…

Seiya se marchó lo más rápido que pudo y entró a una tienda a comprar cigarros. Ya había dejado el vicio pero se permitió fumar. Ahora tendría que ir a Silver Millennium, las instalaciones de la revista en la cual trabajaba y donde había puesto su artículo.

S&S

Andrew Furuhata se paseaba en su despacho. No quería que su cliente viera a Serena Tsukino. Ella era muy diferente y por eso habían acordado desde hacía mucho tiempo que ella trabajara para él como freelance en Constellation Security. Ella no le servía para sacar copias ni llevar cafés ni estar de turno. Todos los demás la veían con miedo. Pero cuando ella se le presentó en su oficina sin más y le dijo que era un idiota porque sus contraseñas eran demasiado fáciles y le enseñó videos con sus propias cámaras de seguridad de quién fajaba con quién, quién trabajaba y quién no, Andrew supo que tenía frente a él a una excelente investigadora. Serena Tsukino trabajaba desde su casa y sólo aceptaba los trabajos de investigación que le interesaban. Los tenía en menos de una semana con pelos y señales. Sin embargo, ese día, Luna Wu, secretaria personal de la familia Kinmoku, insistía en ver a Serena Tsukino después de haber leído el informe que había mandado pedir sobre Seiya Kou.

\- Por favor, señora Luna, es que sería casi preferible que usted no viera a la señorita Tsukino…

\- ¿Por qué? Tengo preguntas que hacerle…

\- Es que ella es… diferente… Ha tenido una vida complicada…

En ese momento, se oyó un toquido y Serena Tsukino, sin saludar, pasó y se sentó. Con dos largas coletas rubias, maquillaje completamente gótico, chamarra de cuero, medias de red, una gargantilla con tachuelas y una falda de cuero con botas de combate. Iba cargando su casco de motocicleta. Cuando volteó a ver a Andrew y Luna, la dama se dio cuenta que en el cuello llevaba tatuada la sombra de un gato negro. ¿Qué otras cosas más tendría tatuadas? Traía un piercing en la ceja, otro en la nariz y los labios negros.

\- Serena, te presentó a la señora Luna Wu. Quiere hacerte unas preguntas sobre el informe que hiciste sobre Seiya Kou.

\- Todo está en el informe. – dijo secamente.

\- Me refiero a si tiene alguna opinión personal.

\- No se me paga para hacer opiniones.

\- Pero quiero que las haga…. – replicó Luna sin sentirse intimidada por la sequedad de aquella muchachita que parecía tener quince años.

\- Bien. Kou intentó de adolescente cantar. Tengo un video y no lo hace mal. Tiene una relación de amantes esporádicos con su editora en jefe, la señorita Michiru Kaioh, pero en realidad, no creo que eso vaya para ningún lado, especialmente si ella no le hace más sexo oral…

\- ¡Tsukino! – reprendió Andrew.

\- Ella preguntó.

\- ¿Y en el caso de Kou contra Black?

\- Creo que Black está manchado. Kou no supo manejar la situación.

\- ¿Cree entonces que Kou tenía la razón?

\- Puedo indagarlo pero eso ya tiene otro precio.

\- Gracias por su participación.

Serena se paró y no se despidió. Luna suspiró.

\- Comprenda que ella es diferente.

\- Pero muy inteligente. Un informe perfecto.

S&S

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Michiru Kaioh a Seiya Kou cuando llegó a las oficinas de Silver Millennium.

\- Por ahí…

\- También fue mi culpa… - aceptó Michiru. – No debí dejar correr el reportaje.

\- Parecía limpio y fue mi culpa. No hablemos más de eso.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga compañía hoy?

\- Hoy no, belleza. Quiero estar solo.

\- ¿Para fumar?

\- Para eso, pensar y saber que haremos después de esto.

\- Pues antes de eso quiero que te comuniques con la señora Luna Wu. Te dejó recado con su número de teléfono.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí. Dijo que le urgía hablar contigo. Es la secretaria de la familia Kinmoku.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿yo qué tengo que hablar con ella?

S&S

\- ¿Diga?

\- Buenas noches, soy Seiya Kou.

\- ¡Chico Maravilla! Que bueno que no ignoraste mi recado.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué me necesita?

\- Sí. ¿Has oído hablar de Artemis Kinmoku?

\- Sí… ¡por supuesto que sí! Es el patriarca de la familia y también miembro y fundador de algunas de las principales empresas de Japón.

\- Bien… Artemis Kinmoku quiere verte y proponerte algo que cree que va a interesarte.

\- Señora, no me lo tome a mal pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? Te he visto en la tele. Eres joven, talentoso, guapo, con ese cabellera negra que elegantemente te recoges en una coleta. A ti no te va el fracaso muchacho. Te conviene ir a Okinawa a hablar con Artemis Kou.

\- Está bien. Iré nadamás por pura curiosidad.

S&S

\- Seiya llegó a Okinawa y la casa de verano de los Kinmoku era increíble. Se notaba lo millonarios que eran. Si así era la de Okinawa, definitivamente, tendría que ir a visitar la de Tokio. Artemis Kou lo recibió en la puerta.

\- ¡Me parece magnífico que hayas venido a verme, chico maravilla!

\- Su secretaria me dijo que tenía algo que decirme.

-Es más una oferta la que tengo que hacerte. Y algo que me ayudará a morir en paz. Entra.

Seiya entró y se dio cuenta que dentro de la casa, Artemis sólo se confiaba de una dama de compañía llamada Diana. De pronto, tuvo deseos de irse de allí.

\- Espera Kou, voy a contarte algo. Si no te convenzo de que te quedes a ayudarme, Luna te llevará hasta tu casa.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

\- ¿Ves esta foto?

\- ¡Qué linda pelirroja! ¿Es su hija?

\- No. Es mi nieta. Esa es la última vez que la retrataron. Se llamaba Kakyuu.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

\- ¿Ves esta otra fotografía?

Seiya miró con cuidado un comedor donde había mucha gente sentada y un lugar vacío. Supuso que era el de Kakyuu.

\- Sí.

\- Esta es toda la familia Kinmoku el día que desapareció Kakyuu.

\- Entonces… ¿puede que…?

\- Alguien de toda esta raza de familia podrida que ahora tú conoces como mi familia… asesinó a Kakyuu… y llevo 30 años tratando de descubrir quién fue.

\- Y ¿qué quiere?

\- Mira ven…

Los dos hombres subieron a la azotea de la casa. Seiya se encontró con muchas estrellas colgadas en la pared.

\- Estas estrellas de la pared derecha me las regaló Kakyuu antes de desaparecer….

\- ¿Y estas? – Seiya veía que cada estrella era diferente. De madera, barro, cerámica, etc.

\- Las envió su asesino. Me envía una cada día de mi cumpleaños para recordarme que la mató. Y necesito que me ayudes a descubrir quién mató a Kakyuu.


	2. La Familia Kinmoku

**Capítulo 2**

 **La Familia Kinmoku**

Serena, encapuchada por el frío nocturno, paseó por las calles hasta llegar a unas callejuelas llenas de gente desamparada. Por fin, vio el departamento, prácticamente casucha de su amiga. Suspiró y tocó hasta que una muchacha, ocho años mayor que ella, de pelo azul, envuelta en harapos, le abrió.

\- ¿Tienes algo para mí Moon? – ese era el apodo de Serena en la web.

\- Por supuesto, Mercury… pero deberías bañarte y con lo que voy a pagarte, te convendría salir de este barrio asqueroso…

\- ¡Sabes que vivo del gobierno! – interrumpió Mercury que fue a tomarse una taza de café. Serena la vio con asco. Si se bañara y se aseara, sería muy linda. Pero había elegido el anonimato. Mercury era una de las mejores hackers de Japón. Sin embargo, ella ya la había superado. Ahora la peliazul le conseguía la mejor tecnología.

\- ¿Lo tienes o no?

\- Cálmate… aquí está. – Mercury le entregó una especie de manguito que podía conectarse a una red de ordenadores internacional. Serena aventó el dinero y salió por la puerta rápidamente. – Sí, gracias…. ¡De nada!

S&S

Seiya observaba impresionado aquellas estrellas. De pronto habló.

\- ¿Y cómo fue qué todo ocurrió?

\- Kakyuu era la hija de mi hijo Diamante, ya fallecido y hermana de Yaten y Taiki. Sin embargo, su madre, Neherenia, no quería a sus tres hijos. Pero el día que Kakyuu desapareció todos los miembros de la familia Kinmoku estaban aquí. Tomoe y su hija Hotaru. Setsuna que era de la edad de Kakyuu con Lita. Zafiro y su esposa Esmeralda. Galaxia y su hija Mina con su amiga Rei Hino. Ella es divorciada. Helios que es quien maneja los periódicos y Diana que es de toda mi confianza. Todos íbamos a cenar aquí por el festejo del solsticio de verano y porque ese día iba a caer una lluvia de estrellas. Pero hubo un accidente que tuvo nada y todo que ver con lo que le sucedió a mi nieta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Muchos de los que vivimos aquí en Okinawa, somos aficionados a las estrellas. Y se hizo un tráfico inmenso para pasar a este lado de la montaña, donde vive la familia y donde está la mejor vista. Y hubo un choque. Muchos de mis hijos y mis nietos no alcanzaban a llegar, se bloquearon los celulares y posponíamos la cena por temor a que no estuviéramos todos completos.

\- ¿Y?

\- Kakyuu intentó hablar conmigo pero no la escuché y después no apareció en el comedor. Dimos aviso a la autoridad, al capitán Nephrite y peinamos toda la zona por tres días, con perros amaestrados y voluntarios. Fue como si la Tierra se la hubiese tragado.

\- ¿No pudo ahogarse?

\- No. Su cuerpo hubiera regresado. Y además, los botes no estaban ese día. Les estaban haciendo mantenimiento. Alguien de mi maldita familia la mató, alguien tan cercano a mí y a ella que sabía lo que Kakyuu me regalaba cada año en mi cumpleaños y ahora quiere acabar conmigo volviéndome loco.

\- ¿Y qué quiere de mí?

\- Sabemos que ahorita no te quieren en Tokio. Debes 750 000 dólares a Rubeus Black. Sin embargo yo creo en tu inocencia. Te propongo que vengas aquí y durante un año, te dediques a estudiar el caso de mi nieta. Sea que descubras algo o no, te pagaré el triple de de tu salario. Si descubres la verdad, te pagaré el quíntuple.

\- Pero…

\- Tú eres un buen periodista. Podrás ver con ojos nuevos toda la información que he almacenado durante años. Además, le daré apoyo financiero a Silver Millennium.

\- Pero es que yo…

\- Chico Maravilla… te haces del rogar pero además… te prometo que al cabo de un año, te daré en plato de oro la cabeza de Rubeus Black para que puedas vengarte de lo que te hizo…

S&S

Serena se puso un abrigo normal, una bufanda blanca, se tapó su tatuaje y se soltó el pelo. No se maquilló y se dirigió a las oficinas Black. Le sonrió a una señora que bajaba al sótano de computación. Se fijó en la contraseña. Esperó a que saliera y se metió sin ningún problema. Conectó el manguito que le había dado Mercury, sacó fotos de todo el sótano para capturar movimientos, posiciones y números de computadora y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Cuando llegó a casa, encendió un cigarrillo, abrió una coca-cola y vio en su Power Book que ya estaba hackeando todo el sistema Black. Sonrió, pero su celular sonó y al oír aquellas palabras, soltó su coca-cola, dejando todo el piso mojado. Sin importarle nada, salió corriendo a la calle.

S&S

\- Siento que se haya enterado así que su tutor legal anterior haya fallecido, señorita Tsukino. Pero de hoy en adelante, yo me encargaré de su vida y de sus finanzas.

Serena vio con asco a su nuevo tutor legal. Debido a que cuando era niña y su padre abusaba de su madre, odiaba a los hombres que maltrataban a las mujeres. Le habían dicho que tenía el Síndrome de Asperger, creían que ella era una idiota y tarada. Pero no se había arrepentido ni por un momento de haber quemado el 70% del cuerpo de su padre con un galón de gasolina armada tan sólo con un cerillo. Desde ese entonces, había ido a parar a sanatorios, manicomios y cuando al fin logró salir, la corte japonesa, le había asignado un tutor. No importaba que ella tuviera 23 años, sino que un tutor era el que le daría manejo de sus cuentas, dinero, salud, etc. Con su antiguo tutor, no había pasado nada. Él había entendido que no era idiota y de hecho la había recomendado con Andrew Furuhata y dejaba que ella se encargara de su propio dinero. Pero ahora estaba enfrente de un escritorio con un funesto burócrata llamado Darien Chiba.

\- Siempre me he encargado de mis finanzas.

\- De acuerdo a la ley, no estás en facultades de manejar nada. Así que yo lo haré, por ti. ¿Dónde trabajas?

\- En Constellation Security.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- Llevo cafés y saco copias.

\- Pues me parece que ganas demasiado para una mujercita que sólo hace café y saca copias… ¿Te crees atractiva con ese tatuaje de gato?

Serena no contestó.

\- ¿Acaso te resulta usual hacerte piercings para llamar la atención?

Serena no contestó.

\- Dígame, señorita Tsukino ¿con cuántas parejas sexuales se ha acostado este año?

\- Ponga el número que le de la gana.

\- ¿Es bisexual o heterosexual?

\- Ponga lo que le de la gana.

\- Debería ser más comunicativa y agradable, señorita Tsukino. Recuerde que yo soy su tutor. ¿O preferiría que la regresara a una institución mental?

Serena contuvo su rabia y no contestó.

\- Lo supuse. De ahora en adelante vendrá a pedirme dinero para sus comidas, para su renta y para cualquier cosa que desee comprar y yo decidiré si vale la pena que lo compre.

Serena se levantó inmediatamente y sólo oyó cuando el abogado Chiba le dijo.

\- La veo la próxima semana, señorita Tsukino.

La rubia caminó rápido, buscó el elevador de montacargas y una vez ahí, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó como una poseída.

S&S

\- Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

\- De acuerdo. Pero no le aseguro que pueda encontrar nada nuevo.

\- Diana le dirá dónde tenemos una pequeña casita de invitados y yo le transferiré ahí todos mis archivos.

\- Primero tengo que platicarlo con mi editora en jefe, la señorita Michiru Kaioh.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces lo esperaré.

\- Volveré en tres días.

\- Sólo que es verdad lo que le advertí. Mi familia es una escoria de monstruos, arribistas, adivinos basados en las estrellas y maniacos.

\- Estaré preparado. – le aseguró Seiya a Artemis.

\- Si descubre algo sobre el asesino de Kakyuu… no habrá pago alguno que me niegue a concederle.

S&S

\- Tengo que buscar la manera de deshacerme de ti… - dijo para sus adentros Serena mientras prendía un cigarrillo. – Si me deshice de mi padre siendo una niña… Tú no me vas a representar mayor problema, abogado Chiba…


	3. Investigaciones

**Capítulo 3**

 **Investigaciones**

Seiya arribó directamente a las oficinas de Silver Millennium. Tal como lo esperaba, Michiru estaba en su oficina.

\- Supongo que desapareciste debido a la llamada de Luna Wu… ¿o me equivoco?

\- No, no te equivocas. He decidido que voy a ir a Okinawa a trabajar con Artemis Kinmoku por un año en lo que las aguas se calman respecto a la demanda que perdí contra Rubeus Black.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?

\- Calma belleza… ¿te parece que lo discutamos en la cama?

Michiru hizo un gesto de molestia pero besó a Seiya y se marchó con él.

S&S

Serena se despertó e inmediatamente se metió a hackear a Darien Chiba. Abogado de profesión, con sobresalientes, maestría en Administración y Tutoría Legal, no tenía nada en contra, ni una maldita infracción de tránsito. Tendría que esperar a su segunda visita con él.

\- Todos tenemos secretos, sólo hay que saber cómo encontrarlos…

Aprovechando que estaba en su computadora, se pasó al disco espejo de Seiya Kou. Gracias a Mercury y a su habilidad, tenía el celular y la computadora de Seiya Kou en la suya propia. Por eso había sido capaz de dar un informe tan completo y espectacular. En cualquier momento, también cabría ahí todo sobre Rubeus Black. No le gustaba dejar nada sin completar. De ahí que le pidiera el costoso manguito a Mercury. Ya en la computadora espejo de Kou, se enteró de la invitación de Artemis Kinmoku de escribir sobre su familia. Enfadada, cerró su Power Book, encendió un cigarrillo y se fue a dormir.

S&S

Después de haber hecho el amor, Michiru, desnuda y molesta, discutía con Seiya.

\- ¡Necesito que te quedes aquí! ¡Rubeus Black se irá en contra de la revista!

\- Por eso mismo tengo que renunciar por ahora a Silver Millennium. Tú te quedarás de editora en jefe junto con Kunzite. Además están nuestros freelance y tienes a Berjerite.

\- Los anunciantes se irán…

\- No. Los Kinmoku prometieron invertir.

\- Te vas al maldito fin del mundo…

\- No seas exagerada. ¡Por Dios! ¡Es Okinawa!

\- ¿Y qué les voy a decir a los que pregunten por tu renuncia?

\- Mientras venía en el tren a Tokio escribí en un borrador que tú me corres por no haber sido responsable de mi artículo y que tú quieres mantener la revista lo más recta y veraz posible.

\- ¡Es que es una tontería!

\- Recuerda que volveré en un año o antes…

\- Está bien… ahora vuelve a la cama, maldito….

S&S

Serena pasó directamente al despacho de Andrew. Todos se quitaban al verla pasar. Le tenían un pavor con su cara de "no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra". Andrew le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tsukino?

\- No quiero que de ninguna manera me pagues con cheque… por lo menos en dos meses.

\- Pero…

\- Mi antiguo tutor ha muerto y ahora el nuevo, un tal Darien Chiba, quiere controlar todas mis finanzas. Si me pagas con cheque, él se dará cuenta y te exigirá que se lo des a él. Si me lo das en efectivo, no podrá saber que ya lo he cobrado.

\- Precisamente hoy iba a girar tu cheque por el pago de la investigación de Seiya Kou.

\- ¡No lo hagas!

\- Déjame ver si mi secretaria no lo ha girado yo.

\- Yo lo hago…

Serena se paró como una felina y fue directamente a Contabilidad seguida por Andrew. Sin aspavientos, preguntó.

\- ¿Giraste mi cheque ya?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Qué si giraste mi cheque?

\- Sí. Pero tu tutor legal vino hace 40 minutos y me preguntó que hacías realmente aquí. Yo sólo le contesté que venías cuando querías y que…

\- Si serás un pedazo de estúpida…

Serena salió corriendo y Andrew la detuvo.

\- No te preocupes. De ahora en adelante, cualquier cosa, yo personalmente me haré cargo…

\- Demasiado tarde, Furuhata. Ahora tendré que hacerme cargo yo.

S&S

Seiya empacó sus pertenencias de invierno, su laptop y tomó el tren a Okinawa. Le costó dejar a Michiru pero él sabía que no le pertenecía a nadie y que para ser periodista, lo mejor era ser soltero. Sin embargo, su hermana Koan sí se había casado y su adoración era su sobrina Kousagi. Últimamente, la jovencita estaba interesada en estrellas y leyendas y no había quien la sacara de la biblioteca y por más esfuerzos que hacía, su sobrina era un ratoncito de biblioteca.

\- Ojalá que salieras más… La soledad no deja nada bueno… - susurró mientras llegaba a su destino.

S&S

Serena no sabía que hacer. Se encontraba en un café y ya estaba oscureciendo. Pagó y se dirigió al metro pero de pronto, sintió que su hombro se le despegaba y vio a un tipo platinado que corría con su mochila. Ella tenía acceso a los recovecos de la policía de Tokio. Aquel idiota no podía ser otro que Kaitou Ace. Le disgustaban los tipos que hasta se disfrazaban para hacer sus estupideces. Ace ya iba subiendo por la otra escalera electrónica como si nada y Serena le gritó como una loca. Ace se desconcertó. Serena, rápida, saltó por las escaleras como una felina, se hizo de empujones y corrió hacia el platinado arrancándole la mochila donde estaba su Power Book. Por primera vez, mientras le gritaban, Ace tuvo miedo. Serena le escupió en la cara, no sin antes darle unos buenos golpes delante de la gente, se avalanzó hacia la otra escalera y alcanzó a entrar perfectamente al metro antes de que se cerraran las puertas ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Cuando estuvo dentro y segura, abrió su mochila y sólo dijo en voz baja.

\- Fuck. Me lleva el demonio. Tendré que ir a ver al estúpido de Chiba.

Su Power Book no tenía salvación ni remedio. No había logrado sobrevivir al altercado con Ace.

S&S

\- ¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero, Serena? – Chiba la miraba fijamente recargado en su escritorio mientras Serena trataba de no estrangularlo.

\- Me asaltaron y mi computadora no sobrevivió. Necesito una computadora nueva.

\- Pero no tienes huellas que te hayan golpeado…

\- Me defendí.

\- Ya veo… Pero no creo que necesites una computadora tan cara…

\- La necesito.

\- Bueno… - Darien cerró la puerta de su despacho con cerrojo. – Si tú empiezas a cooperar conmigo y a ser más sociable… creo que puedo darte ese dinero. Las personas son sociables por naturaleza y tu cara es tan arisca cuando me acerco a ti que casi me agrada, Serena…

La rubia estaba analizando con qué lo podía atacar, irse, matarlo, cualquier cosa, pero eso no le convenía por el momento. "Análisis de consecuencias".

Darien se puso exactamente enfrente de donde Serena estaba sentada con cara de sumo asco.

\- Yo quiero que tengas esa computadora Serena. Aunque tengas esos aretes y esos tatuajes y esa cara arisca… ¿Verdad que vas a ser sociable? – la rubia no respondió. – ¡Baja el cierre de mis pantalones!

Serena lo hizo mecánicamente y conteniendo arcadas.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – Darien le tomó la cabeza y la puso justo ahí. Serena tuvo que obedecer y contuvo las arcadas hasta que él se vino en su boca. Inmediatamente, ella pasó al baño a vomitar y a enjuagarse con toda el agua que fuera posible.

Al salir, un cheque por $15 000 dólares estaba en el escritorio.

\- Ten muñequita dark… para que te compres tu computadora. Veo que sí puedes ser sociable.

Serena tomó el cheque y se fue de ahí. Cuando estuvo en la calle, caminó hasta su casa fumando un cigarro tras otro. Ni el sabor de la nicotina le quitaba el asco de lo que Chiba le había obligado a hacer. Pero una a una se las pagaría todas.


	4. El Abuso

**Capítulo 4**

 **El abuso**

Seiya estaba muriendo de frío cuando por fin, Luna y Diana lo recogieron en Okinawa. Había nevado esa tarde.

\- No se preocupe. La casa de huéspedes que usted pidió ya tiene suficiente leña y le espera para que se caliente… - dijo Diana. – El señor Artemis lo espera para cenar.

\- Ahí discutiremos con algunos miembros de la familia Kinmoku que sí apoyan a Artemis. Aunque también prepárese para algunas insolencias…

\- Estoy preparado para todo…

\- Debe de estarlo. Ya le hemos dispuesto todos los archiveros, fotos e investigaciones que Artemis tiene sobre Kakyuu.

Mientras hablaban, llegaron a una hermosa cabaña, al lado de un lago que tenía vista a la mansión Kinmoku.

\- Lo dejamos para que se instale. A las 6 en punto es la cena.

\- Ahí estaré.

\- Aquí tiene la llave, joven. – Diana le entregó unas llaves rústicas.

\- Gracias.

Seiya miró lo que sería su hogar y entró. Sintió el calor del fuego de la chimenea pero se volvió a helar cuando miró la cantidad de archivos sobre el caso de Kakyuu. Miró la foto de la linda pelirroja que estaba sobre todo y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

S&S

Serena se dio cuenta que Kou ya estaba en Okinawa gracias a su nueva computadora. Pero cada vez que la veía, no podía contener el asco contra Darien Chiba.

\- Y lo peor es que sé que seguirás con esto imbécil… con tu carita de niño rico… maldito.

Serena encendió un cigarrillo, destapó una coca-cola y se puso cavilar mientras hackeaba la computadora de Seiya Kou y la de Rubeus Black. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Se trepó a su moto, se dirigió a Constellation Security, pasó y se hizo de una cámara que parecía un botón. Con una sonrisa, volvió a su departamento y llamó a Darien Chiba.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Soy Serena. Necesito dinero.

\- Te acabo de dar una buena cantidad.

\- Esta vez es para comida. Necesito comer. No me alimento de aire.

\- Es muy tarde, Serena. Son casi las diez de la noche, no estoy en mi oficina.

\- Puedo ir a verlo. Dígame la dirección de su departamento.

\- ¿Tienes donde anotar?

\- No hay problema, dígamela.

Darien Chiba le dio la dirección y Serena la memorizó.

\- Estaré ahí en media hora. Gracias.

S&S

Seiya se puso una chamarra de piel y unos jeans y subió a cuestas para la cena con los Kinmoku. Diana le abrió y lo dirigió al comedor. Ahí se encontraban Artemis que le sonrió, los hermanos Taiki y Yaten, Neherenia, Setsuna, Lita, Zafiro, Esmeralda, Galaxia y Helios, excepto Mina y Rei, quienes habían participado en la cena que Artemis había mencionado. El primero en hablar fue Artemis.

\- Chico Maravilla, te presento a la familia Kinmoku. Al menos, la que vive aquí en Okinawa.

\- Mucho gusto, señores, señoras.

\- Te presento a los hermanos de Kakyuu. Taiki y Yaten. Son muy unidos y ellos llevan las finanzas de las empresas al 50 % cada uno.

Taiki se levantó de su asiento y se presentó y le dio la mano. Era castaño y de ojos violeta.

\- Te acostumbrarás a vivir entre nosotros. Yaten vive conmigo en el pico de la montaña.

Yaten no se levantó.

\- Mucho gusto.

El hermano de Taiki era platinado y de ojos verdes. Parecía desdeñar todo. Tenía un cierto aire de insolencia y de que estaba ahí sólo porque se le había requerido. Artemis presentó a Neherenia.

\- Ella es Neherenia. La madre de Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu y la esposa de mi difunto hijo Diamante.

\- Francamente joven ¡no sé a qué carajos vienes a importunarnos!

\- ¡Neherenia! – la reprendió Artemis.

\- ¡Kakyuu está muerta! ¡Entiéndelo!

\- ¡Lo que pasa es que nunca te importaron tus hijos! – interrumpió un hombre de cabellos plateados. – Helios Kinmoku. Soy el hermano más joven de Artemis. Me encargo de la publicidad y de los periódicos. Soy el director del periódico de Okinawa. Cuando quieras escribir un artículo, házmelo saber.

\- Gracias… - Seiya no supo qué más decir.

\- Tomoe es mi medio hermano. Pero lleva el apellido Kinmoku. Es un gran doctor.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- Y esta es mi hija… Hotaru. No vive con su madre. Prefiere vivir conmigo.

\- Mucho gusto… supongo que el físico viene de tu madre… - dijo Seiya

\- Sí. Pelo negro y ojos azul violeta… Yo era todavía un chiquilla cuando pasó lo de Kakyuu.

\- Y ellas son Setsuna y Lita. Son primas, hijas de otro hermano mío, ya fallecido, Pharaoh Kinmoku. Tenían la edad de Kakyuu.

\- A mí me gusta la moda y a Lita la cocina… - dijo la peliverde que tenía una estatura y cuerpo de impacto.

\- ¿Eres modelo, no?

\- Sí.

\- Yo me consagré a la gastronomía. – dijo la chica de coleta castaña.

\- Y finalmente, el hijo de Helios.

\- Mi vástago…

\- Zafiro y su esposa Esmeralda.

\- Pelo negro contra pelo plateado… gran combinación…

\- Soy adoptado.

\- Aún así eres mi hijo – dijo Helios.

\- Y yo lo amo… - dijo la hermosa peliverde que no soltaba la mano de su marido.

\- ¡Ahora sí podemos largarnos! – exclamó Neherenia. - ¡Ya no estoy para bromitas!

\- Honestamente prefiero irme a ver la tele…

\- ¡Yaten! – lo recriminó Taiki.

Seiya al darse cuenta que muchos no querían estar ahí, habló.

\- De verdad agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de presentarse conmigo pero la señora Neherenia tiene la razón. No tienen porque estarme viendo la cara.

Al momento de decirlo, todos se pararon y se fueron, excepto Taiki y Helios.

\- Te dije que mi familia es una manada de traidores y vándalos.

\- ¡Yo no! – dijeron al unísono Taiki y Helios.

\- Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta. – dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Por qué Mina Kinmoku y Rei Hino no estuvieron aquí?

S&S

Serena, con decisión, tocó el timbre. No había marcha atrás. Darien abrió la puerta vestido tan sólo con una bata de seda.

\- Pasa por favor, Serena.

La rubia sintió arqueadas pero pasó. Miró a los ojos al pelinegro con odio y le preguntó.

\- ¿Voy a tener que chupársela cada vez que tenga hambre?

\- No, claro que no. Serena… ¿cómo crees? Pasa a la habitación por favor, tan sólo estamos trabajando en tu amabilidad.

La rubia pasó hacia el cuarto con una cama King-size y Darien ya iba a tocarla cuando ella puso su mochila con mucho cuidado.

\- Espere. Al menos me voy a quitar mi chamarra…

\- ¡Que chamarra ni que nada! – Darien la agarró y como un monigote la aventó sobre la cama. Serena era tan delgada que cayó sobre el buró y perdió la conciencia.

S&S

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba boca abajo, sujeta de manos y pies, con un gran moretón en la frente que sangraba por culpa del aventón que Darien le había dado hacia la cama. Empezó a patalear y a gritar y fue cuando Darien le tapó la boca con su propia camiseta.

\- Querida… bien sabes que me gusta que te me resistas. – Serena no dejaba de luchar y Darien de pronto, le produjo un dolor y rozón al arrancarle salvajemente la tanga. - ¿Por cierto… no te pregunté… te gusta el sexo anal?

Serena empezó a retorcerse, a querer zafarse como gata acorralada cuando sintió como estaba siendo violada por ese maldito cerdo y cuando gritaba de más, la golpeaba. Luego fue más dura la humillación cuando la sodomizó con un maldito pito de plástico y el reía y gozaba. Perdió el conocimiento dos veces hasta que él se satisfizo. Cuando terminó, no podía ni caminar pero se forzó a hacerlo. Darien le entregó un cheque para comida cuando Serena terminó de vestirse.

\- ¿Estás bien? Puedo llevarte a casa…

\- Estoy bien. – sentenció Serena y se fue caminando a duras penas.

En la calle, a veces se paraba para no caerse del dolor. Llegó a su casa, se metió en la ducha y cuando vio la cantidad de sangre que manaba de su ser, se dejó caer en el suelo mientras miraba en la mesa el cheque que Darien acababa de darle.


	5. Un Tatuaje y Nuevo Amorío

**Capítulo 5**

 **Un Tatuaje y Nuevo Amorío**

Cuando Seiya preguntó por Mina y por Rei Hino, todos guardaron silencio. Seiya tomó notas mentales. Aquello tenía una pista.

\- Mina y Rei eran grandes amigas de Kakyuu. – confesó Taiki. – La pelinegra, la rubia y la pelirroja. Era imposible no voltearlas a ver cuando estaban juntas. Iban al mismo colegio. Eran inseparables. De por sí ya eran muy unidas Mina y Kakyuu por ser primas.

\- De hecho, Mina era su única confidente hasta que conoció a Rei Hino. Ahí fue que inició su fascinación por las estrellas. Rei era sacerdotisa.

\- Ah… - Seiya no dejaba de tomar apuntes mentales.

\- Desde luego, considerábamos a Rei como de la familia. – explicó Helios. – Yo también estudié algo de astronomía y nos resultaba fantástico cuando Rei venía a leernos las cartas frente al fuego. Luego, desde la casa que ahora es propiedad de Yaten y Taiki, el cielo tachonado de estrellas era la cereza del pastel. Todos la pasaban bien, en especial, Kakyuu, Mina y Rei.

\- Bueno, pero eso no explica el hecho de que ellas no estén aquí. – sentenció Seiya.

\- Bueno… - Helios no sabía cómo explicarse y Taiki siguió callado hasta que Artemis habló.

\- Rei Hino murió de cáncer en los pulmones. Eso devastó a mi nieta. Y Mina, desde que su prima desapareció, juró no volver a poner un pie en Okinawa. La entendí y la trasladé a un internado en Londres. Nunca ha vuelto a Japón.

\- Entiendo. Sin embargo ¿podría tener acceso a sus fotografías de aquel entonces?

\- Sólo hay una persona que podría tenerlas… y esa es Setsuna.

S&S

Serena apenas se recuperaba de sus heridas internas y externas cuando se dirigió a su tienda de tatuajes favorita. Ahí la esperaba su tatuador. Sin decir nada, se acostó y pidió que alrededor de su tobillo le tatuaran las palabras "Fuck you you fuckin' fuck" en forma de brazalete.

\- ¿Estás segura? Esto va a dolerte. – El tatuador se había dado cuenta de la piel todavía sensible por haber estado atada. Serena sólo levantó los brazos en señal de no me importa y el tatuador comenzó con su tarea. Cuando ya casi iba a terminar, Serena interrumpió el silencio.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta una máquina de estas?

\- Depende… si la quieres de aguja única para que duela más o si la quieres de más para rellenar…

\- De aguja única…

\- Unos $15 000 o $18 000 dólares…

S&S

Seiya ya tenía en su cabaña un mapa de la zona donde vivían los Kinmoku y las fotografías que había logrado conseguir de cada uno de ellos. Curiosamente, no había logrado conseguir ni de Mina Kinmoku ni de Rei Hino. Pero ahora que sabía lo que había ocurrido con ellas y quién podía tener fotos, estaba decidido a recorrer los cinco kilómetros que separaban su cabaña de la casa de las hijas de Pharaoh Kinmoku, Setsuna y Lita. Se decía en la prensa que Pharaoh Kinmoku se había muerto muy joven, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, dejando a una bebé de un año y embarazada su joven esposa Galaxia. Estaba poniéndose una chamarra cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. La abrió y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Setsuna Kinmoku.

\- ¿Me invitas a pasar?

\- Sí, claro, de hecho iba para tu casa.

\- Lo supuse. Mi tío me dijo que probablemente irías a pedirme fotos de Mina y Rei y te ahorré el viaje. Además en mi casa están mi ama de llaves y mi hermana. Aquí están.

Seiya estudió las fotos. Era de cuando tenían la edad de Kakyuu al desaparecer. Mina era rubia y se veía muy alegre. Setsuna lo notó.

\- Mina y Kakyuu eran muy parecidas en carácter cuando Kakyuu no estaba deprimida y llorando.

\- ¿Kakyuu se deprimía?

\- Sí. Un día la veías con sus minifaldas tratando de coquetear en el colegio como Mina y otras la veías pegada a un telescopio o estudiando las constelaciones.

\- Ya veo.

\- Esta es Rei.

\- Vaya… era linda.

\- Sí… y con un carácter de los mil diablos. Era la única que controlaba los cambios de temperamento de Kakyuu. Y como se sabía las constelaciones al dedillo por ser sacerdotisa, siempre estaban juntas. Alguna vez me leyó las cartas…

\- Pero… ¿por qué moriría de cáncer de pulmón tan joven?

\- Fumaba mucho… Mina y Kakyuu también. Pero el fuego y el humo supongo que la afectaron mucho más, no lo sé…

\- Gracias por las fotos.

\- De nada. ¿Y cómo supiste que fui modelo?

\- Todo mundo lo sabe, no te hagas la modesta. Eras la musa de Yamamoto.

\- Pero el destino de una modelo es como una estrella fugaz. Lo tienes todo… belleza, atractivo, fama… y llega la edad y todo se esfuma.

\- Tú eres y seguirás siendo bellísima.

\- No te creo.

\- ¡En verdad! ¡Lo digo en serio! Sigues teniendo un porte y una distinción de modelo que hacen que cualquiera se rindiera a tus pies.

\- ¿Incluyéndote?

Setsuna se acercó a Seiya y lo besó en la boca. Seiya no la rechazó.

\- Mira, no quiero un amante de por vida ni un novio ni un marido porque ya me he divorciado tres veces. Pero no me molestaría tener con quien acurrucarme mientras tú estás en Okinawa. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo no? – Setsuna volvió a besarlo.

\- Sí, entiendo, yo también prefiero la libertad.

\- ¿Te gustan más grandes que tú? – dijo Setsuna mientras se quitaba el suéter y se quitaba el brassiere haciendo que Seiya tocara sus senos.

\- Las mujeres son mujeres…

\- ¿Aceptas mi oferta? – Setsuna le mordió el cuello a Seiya y el sintió cosquillas y su propia erección.

\- ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? – Seiya se tomó su tiempo para poner las fotos de Mina y Rei donde deberían ir mientras Setsuna lo desnudaba y después se dejó arrastrar al dormitorio.


	6. Vendetta

**Capítulo 6**

 **Vendetta**

Seiya despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana cuando Luna tocó a su puerta y se dio cuenta que Setsuna se había ido. No cabía duda que esa mujer era una tigresa. Suspiró y dejó entrar a la secretaria de Artemis.

\- Lo siento… ¿Aún dormía?

\- Sí. Tuve una noche pesada… - Seiya mintió. - ¿Le ofrezco un café?

\- No, gracias. Artemis quiere que se cite con el capitán de policía Nephrite que fue el que llevó todo el caso y además quería que le diera esto en mano.

Luna le entregó un diario con la firma de Kakyuu.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no me lo había dado antes?

\- Es un tesoro para Artemis y también la pista más cercana que tuvo el capitán Nephrite. ¿Le parece bien mañana a las once?

\- Sí. Así tengo tiempo de revisarlo.

\- ¡Perfecto! Yo traeré al capitán a su cabaña, ya es un poco viejo.

\- Los estaré esperando.

Luna se retiró y Seiya vio el libro de Kakyuu. Forrado de un papel estrellado, venía con una foto de ella, otra con Mina y Rei y tenía unas números curiosos acompañados de unas iniciales:

IT 37906837

CC 32906442

RN 58889058

No decían más nada. Parecían números de teléfono pero también podrían ser placas. Podrían ser millones de cosas. Las estudió alrededor de media hora y decidió que quizás el capitán Nephrite podría ayudarle un poco más.

S&S

Serena estaba viendo su nuevo tatuaje sentada afuera de la puerta de Darien Chiba. Le había llamado por dinero. Inmediatamente, Chiba le había dicho que se veían en su departamento a las 9 de la noche. Serena estaba cubierta con su chamarra de cuero, leggings y un suéter con capucha. De pronto, oyó los pasos de su tutor. Se levantó y Darien la saludó algo apenado.

\- Espero que te encuentres mejor. Lamento lo del otro día, creo que me pasé un poco.

Serena no contestó. Espero a que Darien abriera y ya dentro, mientras Darien colgaba su abrigo, sacó una pistola de electricidad y le dio una descarga justo en el cuello que hizo que Darien cayera inconsciente.

\- Ya estoy mejor, mucho mejor cabrón.

S&S

Cuando Darien despertó, Serena tenía los ojos maquillados en negro, como un antifaz y el estaba en el piso de su cuarto, totalmente desnudo. Quiso moverse pero no pudo. Estaba totalmente atado como él la había atado a ella, sólo que él estaba boca arriba. Quiso gritar al ver la sonrisa demoniaca de la rubia que prendió un cigarro y no pudo. Le había tapado la boca. Le había puesto sus propios calzones y encima cinta de aislar. Estaba esposado y en los pies estaba totalmente abierto. Serena se había tomado la calma de usar sus propias herramientas para hacer agujeros en el piso y atarlo. Estaba a merced de esa niña que le parecía el mismísimo demonio con la pistola de electricidad en sus manos.

\- Vaya… despertaste. Asiente con la cabeza para que yo sepa que entendiste lo que te voy a decir. – Darien asintió preso del pánico. – Pensé que ya eras un asco y que sólo iba a tener que chupártela pero nunca pensé que llegarías a tanto. – Serena agarró su mochila. - ¿Ves este pequeño botón? – Darien asintió. – Es una cámara que graba a las mil maravillas. Mira esto.

Serena prendió el DVD y la televisión y de pronto Darien vio todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche, desde el inicio. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero Serena le dio una descarga en la pierna.

\- ¡Te digo que mires! Si yo te digo que lo veas, lo ves. – Serena prendió un cigarrillo y puso la tele en mute mientras Darien veía aterrado todo y como aquello podría poner fin a su carrera. – Ah, por cierto, te traje un amigo…

Serena sacó de su mochila un pene de metal gigante. Darien tembló.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho el sexo anal? Aquí lo tienes corazón. Maldito enfermo… ¡Abre las malditas piernas!

Cuando lo metió hasta la mitad, Darien lloraba en silencio.

\- Pinche maricón de mierda… ¡Jódete!

Serena le pateó el pene hasta metérselo hasta el fondo y Darien gritó con todo y que tenía la boca cerrada.

\- Me voy a llevar las llaves de tu departamento. Si vuelves a contactar conmigo o con otra mujer sea porque ella lo desee o no, te mato. Si a mí me pasa algo, cualquier cosa, este video se va a viralizar en todas las redes del mundo. De ahora en adelante, cuando puedas sentarte, vas a firmar un documento donde dices que yo puedo manejar todo mi dinero, que soy sociable y una persona perfectamente normal ¿me entendiste? ¡Asiente!

Darien asintió.

\- Sé que te lo estoy poniendo muy difícil pero para que no se te olviden mis reglas te voy a dejar un pequeño recordatorio mientras gozas de tu sexo anal.

Serena se montó encima de Darien, se puso una máscara para protegerse el rostro, conectó una máquina de tatuajes y Darien la vio con terror.

\- Estate muy quieto. Es mi primera vez y va a haber sangre.

S&S

Seiya estaba muerto de frío cuando se puso a pensar mientras fumaba.

\- ¿Por qué entre todos los periodistas japoneses me eligió Artemis a mí? ¿Me mandaría a investigar antes?

S&S

Serena salió del departamento de Darien con su chequera y con un disco de vinilo de Trent Reznor. Se dirigió a su casa respirando profundamente y en paz. Mientras que en el piso dejó a un Darien Chiba totalmente desmayado y con un tatuaje que iba desde el pecho hasta abajo del ombligo que decía:

"Soy un perro sádico, creído y puto violador".


	7. El Capitán Nephrite

**Capítulo 7**

 **El Capitán Nephrite**

Serena, al verse vengada, decidió parar en el bar Mugen. Se encontraba a gusto ahí porque no había la etiqueta de nada. Había heterosexuales, homosexuales, bisexuales y las cervezas eran de todo el mundo a muy buen precio. Además, ahí trabajaba lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía: Haruka Tenoh.

\- ¡Gatita! No habías dejado verte en mucho tiempo… - dijo la barista de pelo rubio y corto que dejaba sin aliento a muchos y muchas.

\- No sabes como me caga que me digas así. ¿Sales muy tarde hoy?

\- No mucho… ¿quieres que te haga el amor o algo así?

\- No suena mal… tuve una semana de perros…

\- Deja que llegue mi suplente y prometo llevarte al cielo y de regreso…

Eso es lo que le gustaba de Haruka. Era su amiga pero si quería sexo se lo daba y no había explicaciones de por medio.

S&S

Por fin, la cita llegó. Luna acompañó al capitán de policía Nephrite hasta la puerta de la cabaña de Seiya. No se veía tan viejo como el pelinegro esperaba pero en su mirada se veía nostalgia y cansancio.

\- Adelante, siéntese… ¿le molestaría dejarnos solos, Luna?

\- En lo absoluto. Regreso en dos horas.

\- Al verse solos, Seiya preguntó.

\- ¿Quiere café o algo más fuerte?

\- Si voy a hablar sobre Kakyuu Kinmoku, prefiero algo más fuerte.

Seiya le dio una copa de cognac y con grabadora en mano, comenzó a entrevistar al capitán Nephrite.

\- Capitán… ¿qué fue lo que pasó ese día?

\- Me llamaron alrededor de las 9 de la noche para decirme que Kakyuu Kinmoku había desaparecido, lo cual se me hizo una verdadera tontería.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- En esta parte de Okinawa, como puede ver, sólo hay una salida y una entrada por ser propiedad de los Kinmoku. Además ese día, ocurrió otro evento que quizás tuvo todo que ver y a la vez nada con la desaparición de Kakyuu.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La entrada/salida única se tapó debido a un accidente. La pipa de agua que surte a los Kinmoku se volteó totalmente y provocó que nadie saliera y nadie pudiera entrar. Al menos desde las 4 de la tarde hasta las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente.

\- Entiendo. Pero… ¿hubo alguna manera que Kakyuu se suicidara o escapara de acuerdo a sus investigaciones?

\- No. Si se hubiera ahogado, su cuerpo hubiera vuelto con la corriente. De los botes que Artemis Kou posee ninguno tenía huellas digitales de uso y estaban completos. No hubo fuego ese día. Nadie pudo matarla y quemarla. Peinamos la zona con perros amaestrados desde las 10 de la noche hasta una semana después en caso de que hubiese sido enterrada. Jamás apareció. Nada. Ni un hueso.

Seiya arqueó las cejas y tomó notas. De pronto le entregó a Nephrite el diario de Kakyuu.

\- ¿Usted vio esto, verdad?

\- Sí. Muchísimas veces.

\- Vaya a la última página y dígame qué cree que son las iniciales y los números que ahí se encuentran.

\- Por dios… ¡Casi me los sé de memoria!

\- ¿Y qué piensa de ellos, qué pueden ser?

\- Los investigué hasta el cansancio y jamás pude saber cuál era el acertijo que tenían. Primero pensamos que podrían ser números de teléfono pero la clave lada no es de Japón. Lo intentamos de todas maneras pero al preguntar por el nombre, no coincidía. Definitivamente no eran números telefónicos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Después pensamos que quizás pudieran ser placas de auto. Pero sobraba un número. Así que tampoco funcionó.

\- Pensamos que quizás fueran terminaciones de nombres del Seguro Social. Ahí pensamos que quizás resolveríamos el misterio pero las iniciales no concordaban. Es un secreto que Kakyuu se llevó a la tumba.

\- Bien. Ahora ¿cuáles fueron sus sospechosos en aquel entonces?

\- Se los diré aunque después los fui eliminando hasta terminar en ninguno. Primero pensé en Zafiro, el hijo de Helios. Al ser adoptado, quizás hubiera podido darle coraje que Kakyuu no lo fuera.

\- ¿Y porque lo eliminó?

\- Porque ese hombre es muy sincero en sus sentimientos. Si odia a alguien lo demuestra de frente al igual que si quiere a alguien. Además se llevaba bien con Kakyuu y Helios porque acostumbraban ver las estrellas juntos y de hecho Zafiro parecía más hermano de Kakyuu que sus propios hermanos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Sus hermanos eran los preferidos de su padre y hacían a Kakyuu a un lado salvo dos días a la semana. Por eso también los eliminé a ellos.

\- ¿A quién más?

\- Setsuna y Lita Kinmoku. Nunca estaban aquí en ese entonces. Setsuna viajaba modelando y Lita estaba en París aprendiendo a ser chef. Solo venían a las cenas especiales.

\- ¿Qué me dice de Mina Kinmoku y Rei Hino?

\- ¡Por dios, esas dos eran inseparables de Kakyuu! Si no hubiera sido por ellas, le aseguro que Kakyuu sí se hubiera suicidado mucho antes y delante de todos!

\- Entonces no tiene ninguna pista…

\- Kakyuu Kinmoku se convirtió en mi caso perdido. Todos los años vuelvo a él tratando de conectar el punto que se me pasó. Sin embargo, le he traído algo. Ese mismo día iba a ver una lluvia de estrellas. Todos los Kinmoku adoran las estrellas. Ese día hubo un desfile y se tomaron estas fotos. Fueron las últimas en las que apareció Kakyuu con Rei y Mina.

\- Gracias por su colaboración capitán Kinmoku.

\- Cuando guste.

El capitán Nephrite salió y Seiya se puso a ver las fotos del desfile. Vio a Mina, Rei y Kakyuu. Pero de pronto, vio una cara de terror de la pelirroja y otra donde las tres amigas se dan vuelta con rapidez.

\- Si esta es tu última foto… ¿qué viste? ¿Enfrente estaba un peligro o tu asesino?


	8. Un Nuevo Dúo

**Capítulo 8**

 **Un nuevo dúo**

Seiya se despertó con unos toques en la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano? Se había quedado hasta muy tarde viendo las fotos en las que Kakyuu parecía sorprendida. Cuando al fin se levantó, se sorprendió de ver a su sobrina Kousagi cubierta de pies a cabeza de nieve.

\- ¡Hola tío! Vine a visitarte porque me quedas de paso… Voy a un campamento de observatorio de estrellas… ¡Quise darte una sorpresa!

\- Kou… ¡Pasa chiquilla, haz de estar helándote! – Seiya abrazó a su sobrina favorita y de pronto deseó no tener tantas cosas pegadas de los Kinmoku en las paredes.

\- Vaya que estás trabajando…

\- Sí… me exprimen… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

\- 40 minutos… te agradecería un sándwich…

\- Ahora mismo te lo preparo y te llevo de regreso a la estación.

Mientras Seiya preparaba el almuerzo de Kousagi, la adolescente miraba con curiosidad por todos lados. Reparó en los números y las letras IT, CC, y RN pero Seiya la interrumpió.

\- Ya casi es hora… ¡Vamos!

Seiya y ella caminaron a la estación tomando un atajo y Kousagi le habló que todos lo extrañaban en casa. Seiya bostezó y cuando casi iban a despedirse, Kousagi lo detuvo.

\- Tío, me parece increíble que por fin te estés dando una oportunidad con las estrellas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- De las coordenadas que tenías apuntadas con unas letras. Además la leyenda detrás de esas estrellas es buenísima… - Kousagi se despidió mientras el tren avanzaba. – ¡Te quiero tío Seiya!

\- ¡Adiós! – Seiya se adelantó y empezó a correr hacia su cabaña. Su sobrina acababa de dar en el blanco.

S&S

\- Necesito un asistente que me ayude con algo de investigación. – pidió Seiya a Luna.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Puedo traer a alguien de Silver Millenium …

\- Tengo a alguien muchísimo más competente para esto. A quién lo investigó a usted para que Artemis se pudiera confiar.

\- ¿Qué? – Seiya se levantó de su silla.

\- Su reporte fue espectacular. Sabemos más de usted de lo que quizá usted sabe.

\- Exijo ver ese reporte ahora.

\- Con todo gusto.

S&S

Seiya había tomado un tren a Estocolmo tras leer aquel reporte tan detallado de su vida. No podía ni siquiera creer los detalles tan escrupulosos que estaban ahí. Al llegar, se dirigió inmediatamente a Constellation Security y pidió hablar con Andrew Furuhata.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- Usted sabe muy bien quién escribió este reporte sobre mí.

Andrew vio el reporte de Serena Tsukino y se lo devolvió a Seiya.

\- Por políticas de la empresa no puedo darle el nombre de la persona que lo investigó.

\- Aquí hay cosas que sólo pudieron haber salido de mi computadora personal. Eso es hackeo y está prohibido por la ley. Y si no me da el nombre de quién hizo este reporte yo le daré otro. – Seiya tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió el nombre de su hermana Koan. – Mi hermana es abogada y si no quiere enfrentar una denuncia, me lo va a decir ahora mismo.

Andrew suspiró.

\- Mire señor Seiya… la persona que escribió este reporte ya ha sufrido bastante. Si se lo doy, ¿me promete que la tratará bien?

\- Se lo prometo.

\- De acuerdo. – Andrew escribió los datos en un post it y se los entregó a Seiya.

S&S

La noche anterior, Serena y Haruka habían estado tomando y haciendo el amor como locas. Primero en el Mugen y luego en el departamento de Serena. Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre. Haruka no se despertó pero Serena se puso una camiseta que decía "Fuck you you fuckin' fuck" y abrió con la cadena de seguridad. Palideció al ver a Seiya Kou cargado con una bolsa marrón.

\- Hola. ¿Puedo entrar?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hablar contigo. Dado que me conoces mejor de lo que yo me conozco y me investigaste, desearía charlar contigo.

\- Dame un momento.

Serena suspiró y apenas quitó la cadena, Seiya entró como una tromba en el departamento.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Quién carajos te crees que eres?

\- Traje el desayuno. ¿No tienes hambre? Ven y siéntate.

\- Espera.

Serena se metió a la habitación, se puso un pantalón raído y despertó a Haruka.

\- Lo siento, tienes que irte. Luego te busco.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí. Rápido.

Haruka se vistió y cuando salió, Seiya le dio los buenos días. Haruka lo ignoró y se despidió de beso de Serena.

\- Ahora sí, ven y…

\- Si me tocas, te mato…

\- Cálmate… lo que voy a hacer es contarte una historia. Sé por tu jefe que solamente te interesan ciertos trabajos. Pues bien, te voy a contar de uno que estoy tratando de resolver. Si al final no te interesa, recojo los platos, los lavo y no volverás a verme. ¿Te parece?

Serena se sentó con desgana y empezó a desayunar.

\- Por cierto, leí tu reporte sobre mí. Pudiste haberlo hecho más entretenido.

\- Deberías hacer tu puta vida más entretenida.

\- Bueno… te contaré. ¿Conoces a los Kinmoku?

Serena asintió.

\- Resulta que la sobrina de Artemis Kinmoku desapareció hace mucho tiempo y no han podido encontrar al culpable. Evidentemente, ella no se suicidó pero ahora tengo estas fotos y estos números. Descubrí que estos números son…

\- Coordenadas…

\- Exacto.

\- Pero ahora tengo la teoría de que o hubo más muertes o…

\- Acepto el caso.

\- Pero todavía no termino…

\- Esas son coordenadas de estrellas.

\- Pero…

\- Una es de Andrómeda, la otra es de Orfeo y la última es de Tauro.

\- Pero Serena… ¿puedo llamarte así? ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Tengo puta memoria fotográfica, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A recoger mis cosas, supongo que tendré que irme contigo a Okinawa.

\- ¿Sigues hackeandome?

Serena sólo se le quedó viendo y entre dientes le dijo.

\- Bitch… please…


	9. Investigaciones y Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 9**

 **Investigaciones y Enfrentamientos**

Serena decidió que Seiya se adelantara. Ella lo alcanzaría porque ya había estado hackeando en su computadora muertes con las coordenadas dadas y con las iniciales dadas. Quería llegar con información.

La primera pista fue a dar con el paradero de Ikuko Tsukino (IK). Había sido atacada en 1968, cerca de Okinawa. Serena se presentó en la policía para pedir los archivos ya que como nunca habían dado con el asesino o asesina, eran de dominio público. Al ver las fotos, no se sorprendió que tuviera las coordenadas de Andrómeda. El asesino, después de violarla, la había atado a unas rocas para que se ahogara mientras la marea subía. Y además, se había encargado de que no gritara, como Andrómeda en la mitología, poniéndole su traje de baño en la boca. La habían encontrado al otro dia llena de arena y prácticamente morada por el frío. Serena sacó copias de todo y se llevó el expediente.

Se detuvo a fumar y a tomar una Coca Cola y siguió buscando. La computadora le revelaba un caso en Shikoku, también sin cerrar. Se trataba de una adolescente, en 1970, que encajaba perfectamente con la leyenda de Orfeo y por ende, con sus coordenadas. La policía le dijo a Serena, con sus respectivos resguardos, que la chica tocaba el piano de una manera maravillosa. Que sus padres planeaban convertirla en concertista pero que de pronto, la chica comenzó a salir y a decir que un "novio" le pagaba por oírla tocar. Nunca nadie supo del "novio" pero un día no regresó. Sus padres pusieron una demanda y pasaron semanas, pero en un vecindario se quejaban de que oían gritos pero cuando acudían no había nadie. Al fin, lograron darse cuenta, que el "novio" después de violarla sobre el piano, la había emparedado.

\- Para que quedara como piedra… - se dijo a sí misma.

\- Obviamente la chica no vivió. Ya estaba deshidratada, con la garganta destrozada…

\- Comprendo… ¿Y el nombre?

\- Cere Cere (CC).

Ya había confirmado el segundo. Ahora faltaba el tercero antes de llegar a la cabaña de Seiya, quien justo en ese momento la llamó al celular.

\- ¿Vas a llegar hoy?

\- Sí pero no me gusta que me presionen. Llegaré cuando se me pegue la gana ¿quieres? Estoy trabajando.

Y Serena colgó.

S&S

Serena llegó casi a la medianoche a la cabaña de Seiya. Sin duda había más en el caso. Aparcó su moto y Seiya la miró.

\- Te esperaba más temprano.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a que me esperen y además estoy demasiado cansada.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y prendió un cigarrillo.

\- Normalmente fumo acá afuera…

\- Pues yo fumo adentro.

\- ¿Investigaste los tres casos?

\- Sí.

\- Ok. Los revisamos mañana.

\- Como quieras.

Seiya se fue a su habitación cuando se detuvo bruscamente al oír la voz de Serena.

\- O a Kakyuu se le pasaron dos casos, lo cual es poco probable porque ocurrieron siguiendo el mismo parámetro de coordenadas o el asesino sigue suelto o existen dos asesinos.

Serena salió de la cabaña y prendió otro cigarrillo dejando a Seiya totalmente confundido.

S&S

Serena durmió hasta el mediodía. Seiya no quiso despertarla aunque moría de ganas de saber sus descubrimientos. De pronto, Serena oyó un toquido en la puerta y se levantó. Setsuna estaba delante de ella.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Dónde está Seiya?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo idiota. Pero sí se quién eres. Eres Setsuna Kou y no sé dónde carajos esté Seiya.

\- Pues lo esperaré. – Setsuna iba a pasar pero Serena se lo impidió.

\- Tú aquí no entras, zorra. Ni volverás a entrar mientras yo esté aquí.

\- ¿Tú me lo vas a impedir? Una niñita dark con tatuajes que no tiene pechos ni atractivo?

\- ¿Tú hablando de atractivo cuando vienes arrastrándote como gusano por las sobras de un hombre más joven para revivir el encanto de tus días de modelo? Bitch, please… Mírate en el espejo… Consíguete un buen cirujano que te ponga más botox, perra.

-¡Pues Seiya y yo ya hemos estado juntos! – Setsuna quiso defenderse.

\- ¡Nuevas noticias! ¡Ya no necesita de ti! ¡Y si alguien va a cogerse a Seiya Kou aquí, esa voy a ser yo! ¡Así que te me largas por donde viniste! – Serena le tronó los dedos, la aventó y Setsuna moría de vergüenza. - ¡Como vas! ¡Se te acabó! ¡Y si te veo cien metros cerca de Seiya, te parto esa carita! ¿Entendiste? Solamente conmigo te vas a entrevistar porque las noches son mías. No vuelvas a pisar mis territorios zorra.

Serena aventó la puerta para cerrarla y vio como Setsuna se alejaba llorando. No le había dicho nada que no fuera verdad. A los quince minutos, Serena se estaba tomando un café, fumando un cigarro y releyendo sus notas cuando Seiya entró.

\- Lo siento, normalmente salgo a correr un poco.

\- No lo hagas tan seguido "Chico Maravilla"… aquí hasta tu sombra puede ser tu enemiga. Por cierto, vino a visitarte tu amantita en turno, Setsuna.

\- Serena… Setsuna es…

\- Tu detalle… pero ya le especifique que eso se acabó. Deberías tener más ética.

\- Sí, en eso tienes razón. – Seiya bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Si vas a probar algo, que sea nuevo, carajo.

\- ¿Lista para mostrarme lo que investigaste?

\- Prepárate. Sólo toma café porque esto está de los mil demonios…


	10. Primeras Sospechas

**Capítulo 10**

 **Primeras Sospechas**

Seiya se acercó a la mesa y Serena le entregó las primeras fotos en un folder.

\- El primer caso IK, Ikuko Tsukino. 1968. Coincide su asesinato con lo que sucedió con Andrómeda que son las coordenadas que anotó Kakyuu. Aquí están las fotos.

Seiya, que estaba dándole un trago a su café, se lo pasó rápido para no vomitar. La pobre mujer ya estaba morada y las muñecas y tobillos, de tan fuerte que estaban amarrados, por las olas, la piel se le había despegado dejando ver el hueso.

\- El segundo caso CC, Cere Cere, ocurrió en 1970. Dos años de diferencia. Coincide con las coordenadas de Orfeo y por ende de su romance con Eurídice. La chica sabía tocar y su asesino la acercó tanto a él hasta que la emparedó para darle muerte. Cuando la sacaron, ya estaba muerta y engusanada. Supongo que no quieres ver las imágenes…

\- Te creo… - Seiya suspiró con el estómago revuelto y Serena sonrió satisfecha. ¿Tienes el tercero?

\- RN. Reika Nishimura. Sus coordenadas fueron las de Tauro. 1972. La encontraron en un rancho cerca de Awaji. Obviamente fue violada y golpeada pero cuando la encontraron, dentro de ella estaba el pene de un toro trozándola en dos. ¿Quieres ver las fotos?

\- ¡Pero esto es una verdadera atrocidad!

\- Kakyuu estaba buscando a alguien que mataba después de violar a mujeres y humillarlas. Pero te dije que se le habían escapado dos casos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, no exactamente escapado. Si hubiera seguido viva, seguramente los habría descubierto pero si dices que la mataron, pues el asesino sigue con vida…

\- O alguien ha seguido los pasos del asesino…

\- Seguramente…

S&S

Setsuna entró furiosa a la casa de sus primos.

\- ¡Esa perra creída! – dijo sirviéndose una copa.

\- ¿Cuál perra creída? – preguntó Yaten sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

\- ¡Tú que no te das cuenta de nada! Acaba de llegar a la isla una asistente para el investigador.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te hizo?

\- Se atrevió a correrme de la cabaña…

Yaten se levantó, se sirvió lo mismo que su prima y cuestionó.

\- ¿Y cómo es ella?

\- Maldita… es menuda, delgaducha, de pelo rubio con puntas negras, tiene un piercing en la nariz y varios en las orejas y tiene un gato negro tatuado en un brazo pero seguro que tiene más tatuajes.

\- Vaya…

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

\- ¿Dejaste que te corriera? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

\- Que no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer se acostara con Seiya Kou, mucho menos yo que era más adulta y…

\- Que eres una cougar no regenerada…

\- Y que si alguien se lo iba a coger sería sólo ella.

Yaten soltó varias carcajadas.

\- Tú sola te lo buscaste primita. A la primera oportunidad voy a ir a conocer a la asistente.

\- Maldita.

\- No lo fue, Setsuna. Sólo te dijo tu precio y lo que vales. Cálmate ya.

S&S

\- Antes de contarte de los otros dos casos, primero tenemos que buscar algo más en los diarios de Kakyuu sobre esto. Pero primero me iré a bañar.

Serena se quitó la camiseta y dejó ver su espalda. Seiya se impactó al ver el enorme tatuaje de Luna, estrellas y planetas pequeños que la rodeaban con un pequeño palacio al fondo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto un tatuaje?

\- No tan grande… ¿lo puedo apreciar?

\- Adelante – Serena se quedó quieta mientras Seiya veía con claridad aquella Luna, la parte oscura, la clara, aquellas estrellas, los planetas y en el fondo aquel castillo blanco que parecía como de un cuento de hadas y aprovechó para ver el gato negro de su brazo.

\- ¿Por qué te lo hiciste?

\- Es algo personal y todavía no estoy tan ligada a ti para contártelo.

Serena se metió a bañar y dejó a Seiya pensando.

S&S

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que necesito ir a Londres. He entrevistado a prácticamente toda la familia menos a Mina.

\- Creo que te has tardado. – opinó Serena.

\- ¿Estarás bien si me voy un día?

\- Por dios… yo debería preguntarte eso a ti.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Confirmaste que Rei Hino de verdad esté muerta?

\- Si te dicen que está muerta está muerta.

\- No para mí. Necesito ver el maldito cadáver. Dile a Luna que me diga donde la enterraron. Hasta que no vea el cuerpo por mí misma no creeré que Rei Hino murió.

\- Eres muy desconfiada.

\- Desconfía hasta de tu sombra porque desaparece cuando el sol se va, "Chico Maravilla". Por eso Rubeus Black te ganó.

\- Bien. Me ganaste. Mientras voy a Londres, comprueba lo de Rei Hino y me dirás lo de los otros dos asesinatos y si descubres otra cosa, pues hackea mi computadora.

\- Hecho.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Algún día podré saber la historia de tu tatuaje?

Serena no contestó inmediatamente pero miró a Seiya y le dijo.

\- Tal vez… pero quizá ese sea el día en que te odie por el resto que me quede de vida.


	11. Mina Kinmoku

**Capítulo 11**

 **Mina Kinmoku**

Seiya salió en el primer vuelo que consiguió para Londres dejando en la cabaña a Serena. A pesar de que era tan directa, la chica le caía bien y sabía que estaba en confianza con su computadora y archivos y que investigaría sobre Rei Hino. Eso, si no lo investigaba primero con Mina Kinmoku. Ya habían investigado previamente que Mina trabajaba en el prestigiado banco HSBC Sucursal Londres en el área de apertura de cuentas. Así que Seiya, por la mañana, después de darse un baño y abrigarse del frío londinense, se dirigió hacia allá.

\- ¿Mina Kinmoku? – dijo Seiya acercándose. – Disculpe, no tengo cita previa.

\- ¡Ah! No se preocupe, tengo tiempo libre. – La rubísima cabellera, recogida a medias, con ojos azul claro celeste impactó a Seiya. - ¿Quiere abrir alguna cuenta o consejo sobre inversiones?

\- En realidad… no. Estoy escribiendo las memorias de su abuelo Artemis Kinmoku y quisiera poder entrevistarla.

Mina suspiró de una manera desagradable pero logró disimularlo.

\- ¿Usted es Seiya Kou, el periodista?

\- Así es.

\- Está bien. Pero hablar no me hará volver.

Los dos se dirigieron a un café cercano y Seiya prendió su grabadora de mano y tomó una pequeña libreta con bolígrafo por si el ruido no le permitían grabar algo. Mina, con recelo, miraba.

\- Como le dije, estoy escribiendo las memorias de…

\- No soy tonta Seiya… ¿te puedo tutear? Sé perfectamente que mi abuelo debió haberlo contratado para la única cosa que lo tiene perturbado… Kakyuu.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Todo mundo sabe lo que le pasó.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que le pasó, según tu?

\- Según todos, ella está muerta. Murió y eso es algo que no va a cambiar.

\- ¿Era usted amiga de Kakyuu?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y como era?

\- Era una chica sumamente atormentada. Un día estaba con Rei y conmigo maquillándose y poniéndose faldas cortas y oyendo música a todo volumen y al otro no nos hablaba y se ponía a estudiar estrellas y pasar horas en el planetario de la escuela. Sólo sé que su vida debió de haber sido muy triste y miserable.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Rei Hino?

\- Rei tenía compasión por ella. Por eso trataba de ver su presente y futuro en el fuego pero Kakyuu siempre se lo prohibió. Prefería verlo arder. Ver las estrellas desde su templo. Las tres eramos muy buenas amigas. Rei iba mucho a nuestra casa. Pero pasó lo de Kakyuu y Rei murió y yo me fui para siempre de Japón.

\- ¿Y si Kakyuu hubiera vivido?

\- Se hubiera ido de Japón igual que yo y como planeaba hacerlo también Rei cuando cumpliera 18. Pero Kakyuu no llegó a cumplir 18.


End file.
